Edward York Lawrence (Jimbo14)
Name: Edward York Lawrence Gender: Male Age: XXVI Element: Prophacia(Pyschic) Signature Spells: Pyschic- Mind link – If the other person consents, I can link my mind with yours so that I can access anything that you know until you choose to break the link. Prolonged periods of use cause severe headaches amongst both parties that can cause sleep deprivation, and even death. Pyschic- Life signature- After direct contact with another person, Edward can choose to instill a trace amount of energy into that person. He can then monitor this energy to determine if that person is alive or deceased. Pyschic- Profile- Using the smallest pieces of evidence, Mr. Lawrence can determine down to the nearest detail what events have taken place at a specific location and time. Starting Weapons: A shotgun with regenerative ammo. A thin, and simple rapier. Bio: Edward grew up in a wealthy family with hardly any trouble in the world. The only time we ever felt threatened was a man was trespassing on his father’s property. Most likely a thief or other unwanted criminal, his father saw to it that he was executed. Edward never was one to agree with murder, but he understood that his father did it to protect his family. However, he could only imagine how the other family felt when he was executed. Growing up in leisure, Edward always had the opportunity to pursue what he wanted. He played sports, had a strong social life, but he aways attracted to the arcane arts. Particularly those dealing with the minds of him and others. Young Edward chose to study abroad at the age of 15, hoping to learn more about this field. It was in a distant land that he began his education on a higher level. It was here, he discovered he had a great aptitude for the psychic arts. He stayed away from his home for 4 years. It was after four years that he was prompted to return after receiving a dream that depicted his mother with a firearm pointed at her skull by an unknown figure. This prompted Edward to rush home and he returned to Imperis in less than a day. Rushing through a rainy night, he found his family’s home, and busted through the door. It was here, that in his family’s living room, before the fireplace he saw nothing but two corpses. Those of his mother and father. Using what he learned, he tried to piece together what occurred. Still, to this day, he wishes he had not. His father stood before his mother, gun in hand. He shoved her down to her knees before the fire. The heat, evaporating the tears streaming from her dark brown eyes. She spoke through her heavy sobbing, pleading for a reason. Asking why. It was here that his father, looking down upon her, said, “sometimes things must be purged from this world because they simply do not belong.” It was after that statement that he shot her, and killed himself. This even sparked Edward to independently seek out and prevent violence. Killing, anyone who he believes to be a future perpetrator or evil. It was from that day forth that Edward York Lawrence set himself a path with only one way out. Description: This psychic man has long brown hair, pulled into a simple, low ponytail and some dark stubble that grows upon his face, however he always shaves himself to prevent a full on beard, but the cycle of growth continues. He stands at about 6 foot tall,185 pounds, and is of white skin, however he does posses a healthy tan. He has been noted as being a rather eccentric person. Due to his wealth, he considers money to be of no object and will splurge on nearly every activity he conducts. He seems to be generally kind hearted and shares concern, although at times he appears to be incredibly emotionally detached from everyone he converses with. However, his most notable feature is his habit of speaking to himself. Even going as far to address himself by a different name in third person. Almost as if he has an imaginary friend. Clothes: Edward wears a well tailored suit, however the colour palette is a bit atypical. He adorns white pants, and a white jacket, however tucked into his pants is a black button up shirt. Around his collar hangs a black and white tie, that alternate in color, with the outermost ring being black, along with the innermost. However inbetween these rings are a ring of white. His shoes, are also white, but with black laces. His shotgun is holstered over his back in a black sleeve, whilst his rapier is at his side. Category:Characters